Today navigation aids are everywhere. Many people rely heavily on navigation instructions to get them efficiently from one point to another. The invention and implementation of the Global Positioning System (GPS) has helped countless people maneuver through congested highways and large cities. Many parcel delivery companies utilize navigation services in their vehicles, based on the GPS, to locate destination addresses.
Since the navigation system has become popular as a route identification tool, it has proliferated to the point that many personal autos are manufactured with a standard navigation system included. Many of these standard systems provide approximate location identification which in most cases has been sufficient to meet the needs of the driving public.
A navigation system may also be implemented in a mobile telephone by using an internal GPS receiver to obtain the mobile telephone's location. Geographic data for both the mobile telephone's location and the destination may be obtained from a geographic database. Accordingly, navigational assistance may be provided to the user of the mobile telephone using geographic data about the mobile telephone's location and a destination location.
Additionally, the telephone may have an integrated database, or an access to an external database, storing address listings of both commercial and residential locations with telephone numbers tagged to the rows as a primary key. Thus, allowing the user of the telephone to input a telephone number as destination information, the address corresponding to that telephone number may be the destination location to which the user is traveling.
Many users of the navigation systems require additional information aside from how to get to their destination. Some users seek identification of on-route restaurants, gas station location, repair service location, or hotel accommodations. As the users become more dependent on the services provided by the navigation system, being without those services can be devastating. In some areas the transmission of navigation service information may be blocked by geographic structures, such as mountains or forests, or in large cities the buildings may prevent continuous operation of the navigation system.
As the users find new ways to take advantage of the flexibility and utility of today's navigation systems, reliability and availability become even more important. A service that becomes unavailable due to interference or geographic features will just tend to frustrate the general public and prevent adoption of the service.
Thus, a need still remains for a navigation system with location based services that can provide reliable and available destination and services information.
In view of the ever increasing reliance on navigational aids and services, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.